Jidanbō Ikkanzaku (Mangetsu20)
Jidanbō Ikkanzaka (一貫坂 兕丹坊, Ikkanzaka Jidanbō) is the Gate Guardian of the West Gate (Hakutōmon), and has been one of the longest standing Guardians in existence, having been a Guardian of the West Gate for over three centuries. Appearance: 'J'idanbō is an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above most Soul Reapers, standing at a height that even dwarfs some of his Gate Guardian bretheren and over most modern realestate constructs. He has black hair that is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts, almost mirroring that of Egyptian stylization. He wears a pauldron armor piece on his left shoulder that extends to his upper arm, and a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest his left exposed by his uniform. Within the kosode of his uniform resides his iconic axes that span over a man's height in full measure. Personality: Jidanbō is a noble, yet emotionally insecure soul who lives within the neighbourhood sector where the West Gate resides. Upon the destruction of his weapons by Ichigo Kurosaki, Jidanbō fell to a emotional breakdown, weeping as if he lost his best friends, and was even further touched by Ichigo's concern to him despite him being his opponent mere moments ago. Setting down rules of combat and how to act amongst others by Tōshirō Hitsugaya himself within Rukonagi, Jidanbō often imposes these particular rules towards those he meets who are either strangers or enemies with a semblence of sapience and aren't Hollows. He has also been seen as a kind, caring giant who has often been seen by the outlying Rukonagi citizens of the West Gate area as a friend who often looks out for him, unfortunately not seeing the Soul Reapers within the Soul Society as such. Affiliations: Kaiwan: While Jidanbō has minimal contact with the majoriy of his Gate Guardian brethren, Jidanbō commands respect and near senior authority over his bloodthirsty, and often seen rude counterpart, feeling that he would take advantage of any opportunity to display cruelty and unkindness to others. Jidanbō had been known to awkwardly approach him occasionally, hoping to attain a semblence of friendship, but has always been denied this by the barbaric Guardian. Because of this, Jidanbō harbors no real friendship with him, and only has pity to the isolated pariah of the Gate Guardians as a whole. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Enhanced Strength: Due to his immense size, Jidanbō possesses tremendous strength, able to easily wield two gargantuan axes and have enough strength to lift a gate to Seireitei, despite not having done so in over three centuries. Enhanced Endurance: Along with his physical might, he also possesses great endurance. Even after losing his arm to Ichimaru's Shinsō, Jidanbō was able to continue holding up the gate despite the pain and blood loss. Axe Expert: Jidanbō fights with a pair of axes. His skills with them are great enough that Jidanbō is reputed to have once killed 30 Hollows in a single swipe. With them, he has developed two known techniques: Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da (Jidan 10-hit festival): Jidanbō hits his foe ten times with one of his enormous axes. Banzai Jiidan Damatsuri (10,000 year hit festival): A larger version of the previous attack, Jidanbō uses both of his axes to unleash a barrage of devastating blows upon his opponent. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Axes: Jidanbō possesses two giant axes, which are several times larger than an average human, though he typically only uses one while in combat. The other, he keeps tucked inside of his shihakushō. The force caused by the impact of these axes is enough to create massive fissures in the ground. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):